


quiet and lyrical ghost

by sunstained



Series: sometimes the supernatural likes to visit [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstained/pseuds/sunstained
Summary: it didn't stay for long but the quiet the ghost and I shared was nice





	

“The ghost in my room moved on.” I said, a little reminiscent and a touch well-wishing.

“Do you know where it went?” You asked, knowing that some leave behind notes or hints and some simply leave the memory behind.

“No, but it wouldn’t have stayed for long anyway. It’s a travelling ghost, y’know? It’s suiting that it left while I was away on my own trip, too.” I said my goodbyes before I left; closing the door to my room was akin to a farewell with fewer thought-spoken words.

“Ah, well, it sounded like a nice one. Could’ve been worse.” You picked up your drink, the same you ordered every time we came here, and eyed the notifications on your phone while you drank.

“Certainly was snarky with me, but still, I miss the bugger.” I did, really, but all things move on eventually. “It left a bit of itself behind, I think. Or maybe just its presence, dunno.”

You looked away from your phone in thought at that.

I continued, “I think I had a new roommate to replace the old one for a while, though. Shy one. I never did get a chance to really speak with it.” I added offhandedly, “Which is a shame; I got the feeling it liked music.”

“Doesn’t seem like they stay for long.” You said with a quirk of your lips as you reached for your phone again. “When did that one leave, anyway?” 

“A few weeks ago. My room’s been empty since. I’m hoping another one stays for a while but stuff like this is unpredictable, y’know? The first one was a great conversation partner though. Better than you, at least.”

“Wow, such a good friend I have.” You replied while swatting my arm in mock-annoyance.

I laughed, “and who’s paying for our drinks?” 

You gave a disgruntled but playful sigh and leaned back against your seat, looking back at your phone after a beat.

I looked around the cafe, chasing minor distractions. The low chatter from the other patrons was a comforting white noise, music calmly slipping from someone’s headphones and taking its place in all the noise.

 _I wonder what genres it liked,_ I thought, _something quiet, not too loud._

_We’d probably have gotten along if I had realized it was there sooner. Maybe it’ll visit again?_

“Hey, I’ve gotta get going soon.” You said and with a few blinks I readjusted to the present. Soft thumping of coffee cups and the wordless voices in the background helped me along.

“Oh, yeah. Tell your mom hi for me.” I pulled my bag closer, “and if you go to that Italian restaurant, not to order the shrimp fettuccine.” I added with a playful smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you soon.” You stood, adjusting your purse on your arm, “stay safe now, love you!” 

“Love you too, see you!” I said, watching you walk to the door before grabbing my own bag and quietly leaving.


End file.
